Esperanza
by NekoNata
Summary: La espera se hace insoportable mientras N avanza por la Liga Pokémon. El Alto Mando está nervioso, y su Campeón espera una inminente derrota. Pero, quizás, solo quizás, queda una última oportunidad de salvar la región. Una última chispa de esperanza.


_Aquí vuelvo de nuevo, con otro fic. Contiene insinuaciones de shônen ai, shôjo ai, triángulos amorosos... ah, y spoilers si no has jugado hasta el final de Pkmn Black&White._

_No tiene una corrección, así que tendrá errores. Por poco pierdo este fic, así que espero no haberlo recuperado malamente._

_Las parejas insinuadas, no tan insinuadas y bastante claras son: MarshalXGrimsley, AlderXShauntal, CaitlinXShauntal (unilateral), GrimsleyXShauntal (unilateral), NXHilda/White y una insinuación para nada clara de DarachXCaitlin. Así que... para casi todos los gustos._

_Pkmn pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo._

* * *

><p>Caitlin bostezó de nuevo, tapándose la boca con la mano, mientras Alder hablaba. Se le veía nervioso, como nunca antes había estado. ¿Tanto lo merecía aquel adolescente? El Campeón juntó sus manos, en un gesto que ninguno de los que le rodeaban había visto nunca en él.<p>

— No estoy exagerando, Caitlin.

Ella se encogió de hombros, murmurando una disculpa que, a causa del silencio en la sala, todos pudieron escuchar. Hasta que una cínica risa les hizo fruncir el ceño.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Caitlin — sonrió Grimsley colocándose la bufanda. — Aunque no haya dicho nada, pero nos entendemos. No creo que debamos armar tanto alboroto por un chiquillo.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — preguntó el pelirrojo Campeón con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Alguna vez habla completamente en serio? — bromeó Marshal intentando no sonreír. — Maestro, yo confío en su criterio...

— No me malinterpretes, Alder — respondió el ex-croupier, ignorando la provocación del luchador. Sabía que intentaba quitarle algo de hierro al asunto, que aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus habituales piques. — Confío en ti, pero esto es tan surrealista...

El silencio se hizo espantosamente denso. Hasta que una voz tan dulce y suave como tímida hizo su primera intervención en toda la reunión. Y la pereza de Caitlin se sustituyó por una inmensa ternura.

— Yo... esto... pienso que Alder-sama tiene razón. — fueron las tartamudas palabras de una temblorosa Shauntal, quien se sonrojó violentamente al notar todas las miradas sobre su persona. Y más aún cuando, desde la primera vez que el Campeón había vuelto de su largo viaje, asustado y nervioso, éste había sonreído ligeramente ante la timidez de la escritora.

— Bueno... — suspiró el ex-croupier, entre resignado y nervioso — si ha conseguido invocar a uno de los dos dragones, definitivamente es un rival a tener en cuenta...

— Nos va a comer con patatas... — se lamentó Alder enterrando su rostro entre sus fuertes manos, rezando internamente.

Hacía tiempo que el Campeón no era el mismo de siempre. Desde que su pokémon había muerto de una extraña enfermedad, había comenzado un largo viaje por la región dejando al Alto Mando a cargo de la Liga Pokémon en su ausencia. No más ruido, no más risas. El Alder que conocían había desaparecido. Era la sombra de lo que fue, en su estado no había duda de que perdería contra aquel adolescente. Y aquello no hacía más que apenar a los entrenadores más fuertes de la región, reunidos todos en aquella sala.

— Nunca, nunca digas algo como eso — fue la respuesta de Marshal, quien había dejado de tutear a su maestro por un instante, lo que llamó la atención de todos, incluido Alder. — Somos el Alto Mando y tú eres el Campeón. Nosotros te elegimos como tal, porque confiamos en ti. Si ese chico se presenta aquí, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para derrotarle. Ese es nuestro deber, para salvar a nuestra región.

Grimsley aplaudió lentamente,con una media sonrisa instalándose en su pálido rostro.

— Un discurso digno de ti... futuro Campeón.

Los dos entrenadores podían discrepar en la mayor parte de cuestiones, por ser dos personas completamente diferentes. Pero como alguien orgulloso que era, el maestro del tipo siniestro no podía simplemente hacerse a la idea de su derrota.

Marshal apartó la vista de sus interlocutores, ligeramente azorado, al escuchar el apelativo con el que su compañero se había referido a él. No era un secreto que tanto el Alto Mando como Alder le consideraban el más firme candidato a convertirse en Campeón en el caso de que el pelirrojo renunciara al puesto, o lo derrotara (hecho que él no entendía, pues su humildad le hacía considerarse el más débil de los cuatro). En un principio, los demás se habían mostrado reacios a aceptar este hecho, sobre todo Grimsley, con quien había tenido bastantes discursiones al comienzo. Pero todos habían acabado aceptándolo.

— ¿Ve, Alder-sama? — habló entonces la escritora, con sus ojos violetas brillando tras las gafas — Marshal tiene mucha razón, es nuestro deber defender nuestra región, y usted es el mejor candidato para hacerlo...

Caitlin frunció el ceño cuando Alder miró a su amiga con expresión dulce, sonriendo ligeramente. Con cariño. Con amor. Y los celos la invadieron, aunque no perdió la compostura como damisela que era. Ella nunca, jamás perdía los nervios. Sintió una mirada sobre ella, y pese a que no le hacía falta alzar la vista para saber de quién se trataba, lo hizo igualmente. Los fríos ojos azules de Grimsley se enfrentaron a los suyos, verdes como esmeraldas. Y la sonrisa en el rostro del entrenador de tipo siniestro se amplió.

"¿Algo que decir?" le preguntó telepáticamente, asegurándose de que solo el de tipo siniestro la oía.

"Absolutamente nada... pero... quizás..." Los pensamientos de Grimsley siempre iban demasiado rápido, y eran demasiado densos para su gusto. Incluso éstos eran difíciles de leer con claridad "Solo quizás, deberías hablar con ella... y decírselo, ¿no crees?"

Caitlin tuvo que contenerse para no hacer volar la copa de vino de su interlocutor y derramársela encima del carísimo traje negro. Nadie debía enterarse de esa conversación que ambos estaban manteniendo mientras Alder daba instrucciones.

"No eres el más adecuado para hablar, Grimsley. Tú también estuviste enamorado de ella, después de toda una vida acostándote con mil mujeres sin sentir nada por ninguna. ¿Y al final? Alder se la ganó, porque él es el tipo de hombre que ella necesita, fuerte y amable, de nobles intenciones y gran corazón. Y tú no lo eres, y lo sabías, y por eso nunca intentaste nada con ella. Qué ironía..."

Grimsley empalideció aún más si era posible, con su sonrisa tensándose ligeramente. Sus ojos claros se humedecieron un instante, pero solo Caitlin se percató.

"Tenía miedo..."

"Lo sé. Pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad, con él" Ambos miraron disimuladamente a Marshal, quien solo escuchaba a su maestro, disciplinadamente. "Aprovéchala, sé que él te corresponderá"

"No me digas que has curioseado en su mente..." la voz de Grimsley en su cabeza sonó extrañamente temblorosa, algo que casi, solo casi, hizo reír a Caitlin.

"Puede... y puede que haya encontrado cosas interesantes que sé que te gustaría saber. Os conozco bien a todos, con esto de poder leeros la mente. Pero no es el momento de hablar de eso. Simplemente prométeme, que cuando todo esto acabe, hablarás con él"

Ambos se miraron fijamente, estudiándose. El entrenador de tipo siniestro, con una sonrisa falsa. La de tipo psíquico, con su expresión vacía y somnolienta de siempre.

— Chicos, ¿os pasa algo? — la voz de Alder interrumpió su muda conversación.

— No pasa nada... en serio. Pensé que Caitlin tenía mala cara, eso es todo.

Shauntal miró a su amiga con curiosidad, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su amiga con cara de preocupación, poniéndole una mano sobre la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Grimsley casi rió al comprobar cómo el inexpresivo rostro de la chica rubia se tornaba nervioso, casi apurado.

— No parece que tengas fiebre... ¿te encuentras bien, Caitlin? — preguntó la de tipo fantasma con su dulce voz. Caitlin se sonrojó un poco, hecho que a su compañera le pasó inadvertido.

— Quizás estoy un poco nerviosa por todo esto... — respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

El Alto Mando de tipo siniestro reprimió una carcajada. Marshal lo miró, alzando una de sus enormes cejas rubias. Su muda pregunta hizo que Grimsley cambiara de tema lo más rápido posible.

— Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestros puestos, Alder...

El Campeón lo miró, para después volver a desviar la vista hacia Caitlin, preocupado. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que estaba bien. Después, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Tú no vas a intentarlo?" escuchó la voz del ex-croupier en su cabeza.

"Yo ya la perdí hace tiempo, Grimsley. Ella ya tiene a alguien. Y puede que yo también."

"Te refieres a..."

— Voy a dormir en el campo de batalla. Estaré atenta a todo lo que ocurra, y os informaré por telepatía — dijo la rubia, interrumpiendo la conversación. Después, desapareció tras el marco de la puerta.

Shauntal la imitó, despidiéndose con una tímida sonrisa.

— Estaré leyendo hasta que ese chico llegue. Adiós, chicos. Y anímese, Alder-sama. Ya verá como todo sale bien. Sabe usted que adoro las historias con final feliz.

El siguiente en marcharse fue Alder, quien dijo por lo bajo algo como que esperaba que una tal Hilda llegase a tiempo. Después, los miró a ambos y se fue hacia el templo.

Cuando Grimsley y Marshal se quedaron solos, el primero intentó escabullirse lo más rápido que pudo, a sabiendas de que el otro lo atosigaría a preguntas. Pero no lo consiguio, porque el maestro luchador lo sujetó por el brazo gentil pero firmemente.

— ¿Qué era todo eso, Grimsley? ¿De qué hablábais Caitlin y tú?

Aquel tipo era mucho más listo de lo que aparentaba. No todo era valor y fuerza en Marshal. El de tipo siniestro tragó saliva.

— Te prometo que cuando acabe todo esto te lo diré. — contestó girándose un poco para encararlo, acercándose poco a poco al luchador, quien lo miró sin entender, hasta que una de las blancas y finas manos de Grimley se posó sobre su pecho, haciendo palpitar su corazón con más fuerza incluso que tras un intenso entrenamiento — Espera... y da lo mejor de ti mismo. Demuestra por qué eres el digno alumno y sucesor de Alder.

Y así, Marshal se quedó solo en la sala de reuniones, completamente estático y con las mejillas encendidas. Aquel tipo era demasiado imprevisible a veces, tan denso, tan difícil de leer. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo acaso? No lo creía tras lo que había hecho. No podía ser solamente una artimaña para librarse de él, lo sabía. No había sonreído al tocarle.

Permaneció allí un par de minutos, pensativo. Después, se encaminó hacia su ring, donde se colocó su protector dental y realizó los primeros entrenamientos.

Al cabo de media hora, la voz de Caitlin les alertó del peligro.

"Está aquí. Y viene con ganas de pelear. Alder… es tan…"

"… puro, lo sé. Lleva a sus pokémon fuera de sus pokéballs siempre que le es posible, y los llama 'amigos'. No por nada ha podido despertar a uno de los dragones legendarios. Le ha reconocido como héroe."

"Eso quiere decir… ¿quiere decir que nos equivocamos?" se escuchó la suave voz de Shauntal.

"No." Fue la rotunda respuesta de Marshal. "Eso quiere decir que puede que no tengamos toda la razón. Pero no olvidemos que él tampoco la tiene..."

"No por nada solo uno de los dos dragones ha sido invocado. El otro no lo ha reconocido como héroe." Puntualizó Grimsley mientras se llenaba otra copa de vino, nervioso pero seguro de sí mismo.

"La chica de la que os hablé antes, Hilda, tiene potencial como para invocar al otro dragón. Ella también es un corazón puro, pero no comparte las convicciones de N, aunque las comprende. Si nosotros no lo conseguimos…" Alder hizo una pausa, sentándose en una de las bases de una columna rota. "Si no lo conseguimos, ella logrará convencer a ese chico. Y en el caso de que sea necesario, estoy en contacto con otros dos chiquillos, Cheren y Bianca, para que avisen a los líderes de gimnasio y nos ayuden." Todos pudieron sentir cómo el Campeón sonreía, aunque nadie sabía por qué. "Marshal… Cheren me recuerda tanto a ti cuando tenías su edad… tan impetuoso, tan constante, pero también tan inmaduro…"

El aludido estuvo tentado de replicar, pero la de tipo psíquico lo impidió.

"Siento interrumpir tan nostálgica conversación, pero el chico ha llegado a la estatua, y parece haberse decidido sobre qué camino tomar."

"Ilumínanos." Pidió el de tipo siniestro, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dando un pequeño trago a su copa.

"Se dirige… se dirige hacia donde está Shauntal" musitó Caitlin con voz evidentemente preocupada. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Alder habló.

"Shauntie… da lo mejor de ti, ¿vale? Pero no te preocupes, sobre todo no te preocupes."

"Tranquilícese, Alder-sama. Conseguiré detener a ese muchacho."

Pero no lo consiguió. N ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para conseguir que Chandelure cayera agotada, con sus ojos semicerrados y su fuego extinto, ante las zarpas de un inexpresivo Zoroark. Al igual que su dueño. Shauntal corrió hacia el campo de batalla, para después mecer a su debilitado pokémon en sus brazos, y cobijarlo en su pokéball. El muchacho la miraba, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, parpadeando inocentemente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de color rojo sangre de su amigo, agradeciéndole su ayuda.

— Parece que ha llegado el final de esta historia. Al menos, en lo que a mí respecta. — murmuró la mujer con voz queda, mientras se ponía de pie. — Pero derrotar al Alto Mando no es tarea fácil...

— Los derrotaré, y también al Campeón. — N hablaba rápido, muy rápido, como si todas sus palabras estuvieran grabadas en algún tipo de cinta, y se repitieran de forma mecánica. Como si de un condicionamiento se tratase. — Y demostraré al mundo que tengo razón. Liberaré a todos los pokémon de los malvados humanos que los oprimen, aunque eso signifique separarlos también de la gente buena, como tú, como el Campeón... y como ella...

Y se marchó de la sala.

"El siguiente es Grimsley" anunció Caitlin mientras abrazaba su almohada, con rabia.

"¿En serio?" preguntó sonriendo por unos instantes, mientras cruzaba las piernas, sentado en su cómodo sillón, disfrutando de la luz de las antorchas y del sabor de un buen vino. "Lo derrotaré, Shauntal, no sufras."

"Grimsley, no conseguirás nada si intentas asustarle o ponerle nervioso. Es un chico sensible, pero muy seguro de sí mismo" advirtió ella. "Es como si..."

"Como si solo repitiera lo que alguien le ha enseñado" terminó Alder con voz apagada. "Alguien así no puede alterarse con tus trucos y estrategias, Grimsley"

"¿Viste al dragón legendario?" preguntó Marshal con curiosidad. La escritora negó.

"No... me derrotó sin usarlo. Creo que planea reservarlo para Alder-sama... o para ella..."

"Eso ya lo veremos, me lo tendrá que enseñar..." aseguró Grimsley, aunque todos notaron la duda y el pesimismo en sus palabras. Habían sentido el miedo, la sorpresa de Shauntal. Ni siguiera alguien como el ex-croupier podría aguantar tanta presión sin desmoronarse.

"Oye..." se escuchó la voz del luchador de fondo. Todos enmudecieron de pronto.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el maestro de tipo siniestro, nervioso.

"Ten cuidado..." fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir Marshal, pero fue suficiente.

"Gracias... lo tendré... No te preocupes."

Y las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse al paso de N.

Perdió, para su desgracia. N felicitó en un susurro a su Klinklang, mientras Grimsley abrazaba cuidadosamente a una malherida Bisharp, quien se estremecía entre descargas eléctricas. El hombre delgado miró al muchacho, sin creérselo del todo. Ni siquiera había utilizado al dragón legendario, y lo había aplastado como a una molesta cucaracha. ¿Podría Alder con semejante titán?

— Eres un hombre extraño... — comentó el de cabello verdoso, inexpresivo — Tus pokémon te quieren, y tú a ellos, pero tienes un pasado oscuro... y un corazón de dudosa moralidad. Tus sentimientos son complicados para los que te rodean, pero no para mí. Tu tipo de pokémon se identifica muy bien contigo.

— ¿Importa eso acaso? — preguntó el aludido. — He perdido, es lo único que importa. Y esta vez no ha sido solo cuestión de suerte.

El más joven se preparó para marcharse, sin cambiar su gesto.

— No tengo nada más que discutir con alguien impuro que no cree en nada. Que opina que la suerte, el simple azar, es un factor decisivo, y que menosprecia la predestinación, la cual puedo ver y sentir desde que era niño. Yo estaba predestinado a ser el héroe, y tú a perder contra mí. No había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo.

Y entonces, N se marchó, dejando a un agotado Grimsley derrotado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sin ánimos siquiera para levantarse. Las antorchas se apagaron de nuevo, y se hizo la oscuridad.

La voz de Marshal lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hey, Grimsley, ¿estás bien?"

Solo recibió un murmullo por respuesta. Grimsley no podía evitar que una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos se manifestara en la mente de sus compañeros, pero se aseguró de no dar una respuesta clara. Poco a poco, se levantó, dejando descansar a su pokémon dentro de su pokéball. Después, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y terminó su copa de vino. El trago le supo más amargo que de costumbre.

"Estoy bien." dijo al cabo de un par de segundos. "Solo un poco... sorprendido"

"No sabes cómo tengo la cabeza de escuchar tus pensamientos... no sólo estás sorprendido." comentó Caitlin con voz molesta, cerrando sus ojos verdes mientras se acurrucaba un poco en su cama.

"Lo sé, pero no tengo derecho a quejarme, puesto que he perdido miserablemente. Y la suerte no ha tenido nada que ver. Simplemente, no podía ganar contra alguien como él. Me supera con creces." susurró. Grimsley solía aceptar con bastante facilidad sus derrotas. Su vida como croupier le había enseñado que unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. Y que en ocasiones es difícil evitarlo, aunque no por ello dejaba de luchar hasta el final.

"Hiciste lo que pudiste, no te tortures." le consoló Shauntal, palabras que él agradeció.

"No pienses en ello." le recomendó el luchador, un poco nervioso. "Un verdadero guerrero no se vanagloria en su victoria ni se desespera por su derrota. Un verdadero guerrero solo piensa en la próxima batalla."

El de cabello oscuro sonrió, reconfortado. Esa era una frase que él solía decir a menudo.

"Espero que haya una próxima batalla..."

"La habrá, te lo aseguro. Yo mismo me ofrezco voluntario como contrincante." le prometió el enorme hombre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, como una pequeña palmadita en el hombro para el estado de ánimo del de tipo siniestro.

Grimsley dejó escapar una pequeña risa, muy distante de su habitual sonrisa altanera o de su risa forzada cuando estaba nervioso. Gracias a las palabras de Marshal, se sentía bastante mejor. Si esa chica, Hilda, acudía a la Liga Pokémon, la recibiría y lucharía contra ella gustosamente.

"Muy considerado, Marshal, pero el muchacho se dirige hacia ti." Bostezó Caitlin con una sonrisa en su delicado rostro. Parecía que ella iba a ser la última del Alto Mando en enfrentarlo, en el caso de que Marshal perdiera.

"Me esforzaré. Independientemente del resultado, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas... por la próxima batalla" aseguró, sonriendo.

Alder había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí. La de tipo psíquico podía leer sus pensamientos y sentir lo que él sentía, pero era tan desagradable, tan desesperanzador, que no quiso preocupar al resto, así que no hizo ningún comentario.

La plataforma móvil de la sala de Marshal comenzó su movimiento. Él solo esperó, con los brazos cruzados, desentumeciéndose los músculos del cuello, algo intranquilo. Hasta que N se presentó frente a él, y las luces del ring se encendieron. Frunció el ceño, y se preparó para la batalla, ante el rostro inexpresivo del chico.

Se esforzó, por supuesto que se esforzó. Pero tanto Sawk, Throh, como Mienshao fueron derrotados con aplastante facilidad. Teniendo solo a Conkeldurr, el maestro de tipo lucha veía su derrota más cerca que nunca. El robusto pokémon se apoyaba, agotado, cobre las dos columnas de cemento que siempre portaba. Y aunque intentó golpear al Archeops de N con éstas, él lo fulminó con un ataque desde el aire, siendo mucho más rápido.

Marshal suspiró, impotente, mientras hacía volver a su derrotado pokémon. El líder del Team Plasma lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, y de pronto, hizo algo que lo descolocó totalmente. Sonrió.

— Tienes la bondad y la fuerza de voluntad como para ser un héroe. Pero no eres lo suficientemente puro, y por eso has perdido.

— He perdido, pero confío en que Caitlin pueda derrotarte. Y entiendo a lo que te refieres con pureza, pero alguien como yo, que venera la fuerza sobre todas las cosas, no puede ser el héroe que salve a la región.

— Me alegro de que lo entiendas... y si me permites decírtelo... no deberías relacionarte con malas influencias, maestro del tipo lucha.

El aludido parpadeó, sorprendido ante tal consejo. Pero no tardó en recuperarse.

— Podría decirte lo mismo, chico. Piensa, plantéate todo lo que has vivido y te han enseñado, rebátelo y discútelo. Encuentra tu propia verdad, y cuídate de la que otros te han inculcado. Yo lo he hecho, y he tomado mi decisión.

N frunció el ceño, confuso.

— Hablas igual que el Campeón...

— Es mi maestro, después de todo. ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

El adolescente dudó antes de responder.

— Ella ha hecho que me replantee muchas cosas...

— ¿Ella? — preguntó Marshal con interés, pero al parecer N había dado por terminada la conversación.

— Ha sido un placer probar tu fuerza... pero debo terminar con esto cuanto antes... y probar que tengo razón.

Y desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando el luchador se quedó solo, intentó inmediatamente hablar con el resto, pero no pudo.

"¿Caitlin?" preguntó, preocupado. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de la chica rubia, y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta del por qué de tantos pensamientos inconexos. Caitlin se había quedado dormida.

La maestra del tipo psíquico frunció el ceño en sueños. Alguien se acercaba. Aún dormida, ayudó a su visitante a cruzar hasta el campo de batalla. Se desperezó poco a poco, se frotó los ojos húmedos, bostezó, y se incorporó. Cuando salió de la cama y se calzó, se puso frente al aspirante, aún bostezando. No sabía la razón, pero siempre solía quedarse dormida antes de sus batallas.

Se fijó en el chico, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Aquel muchachito había derrotado a Shauntal, Grimsley y Marshal sin ni siquiera despeinarse? Intentó indagar en su mente, pero no pudo hacer demasiado. Vio pensamientos puros, buenos sentimientos... pero llegados a cierto punto, la conexión entre ambas mentes se cortó. Como si el chico de ojos azul cielo la hubiese sentido curioseando, o como si... como si hubiese un muro de piedra que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Un muro lleno de dolor, de miedo. Y de pronto, le pareció ver algo, un rostro materializándose en su mente. Un hombre alto, de cabello verde al igual que el chico, pero con un inquietante ojo rojo a la vista, lleno de rabia e inteligencia, y el otro cubierto por una especie de visor. A la chica rubia se le heló la sangre.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a pelear, o vas a seguir jugando con mi mente, maestra del tipo psíquico?

Ella se sorprendió. Nadie se había percatado nunca cuando se había adentrado en una mente ajena. O bueno, casi nadie. El chico era especial, no cabía duda.

— Disculpa, pero... ¿cómo...?

— Llevas siguiéndome desde que entré aquí.

¿Por qué N lo sabía? ¿Qué tenía aquel chico que le hacía poder sentirla, percatarse de su presencia? Quería saberlo, aunque intuía la respuesta.

— Siempre lo hago, con todos los aspirantes. Es mi deber avisar a mis compañeros, para que ellos sepan que tienen trabajo por realizar.

— Eso dice poco a favor de la seguridad que la Liga Pokémon tiene en sus propias habilidades...

La chica arrugó el morro, en una mueca algo infantil.

— Entonces deja que sean nuestros pokémon los que hablen por nosotros.

Y así, Musharna fue liberada de su pokéball.

El Vanilluxe de N sonreía alegremente cuando Gothitelle fue incapaz de seguir luchando. El gélido vaho que inundaba el campo de batalla hizo que Caitlin se estremeciera, atónita, añorando la calidez de la mantas.

La chica consoló a su pokémon, quien le sonrió antes de colapsar.

— Nos has derrotado... a todos. A los entrenadores más fuertes de esta región...

— Es como debía ser. Como estaba escrito. — fueron las palabras del chico, quien solo hizo volver a su pokémon — Dime cómo puedo llegar hasta el Campeón.

Caitlin tragó saliva. Le habría gustado mentirle, o no responderle, pero era su obligación darle esa información.

— Ve hacia la estatua, y tócala. Te llevará hasta él.

N le dio las gracias con voz monótona.

— Puedes decirles a todos que ha sido un placer conocerles... pero que mis convicciones les superan, y que ni siquiera el Campeón puede ponerlas a prueba. Solo una persona puede hacerlo.

La rubia asintió, acostándose de nuevo en su cama tras recoger a su pokémon. Sabía de sobra de quién hablaba el chico. Había visto a aquella muchachita en su mente. Joven, inocente, con una sonrisa preciosa. Y sobre todo, pudo ver lo que el aparentemente estoico N sentía por ella.

Se acurrucó, escuchando los pasos del líder del Team Plasma, quien se alejaba sin demasiada prisa. Seguro de sí mismo. Como si nada pudiese fallar, como si el destino de la región estuviese ya en sus manos. Y ante este pensamiento, el corazón de Caitlin no pudo hacer sino encogerse de inquietud.

Estaba todo en silencio, ninguno de sus compañeros decía una palabra.

"Te toca." dijo ella sólamente, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Alder la estaba escuchando. Solo obtuvo un suspiro por respuesta.

"Maestro..." se escuchó a Marshal de pronto, quien no parecía haber perdido la esperanza. Tal vez, en el fondo, quedaba algo de aquel niño orgulloso y cabezota de antaño.

"Alder-sama, le apoyamos, no tiene nada que temer..." consiguieron entender a Shauntal, a duras penas ya que sus divagaciones sobre un posible futuro libro no hacían sino nublar su mente. "Escribiré sobre su batalla, créame"

La risa de Grimsley se dejó escuchar por las mentes de todos, pero se dieron cuenta de que no era del todo alegre. Sonaba divertida, pero lo cierto es que aquello no era extraño. Le entretenía de sobremanera observar a sus compañeros. Tan dulces e inocentes en comparación con él... salvo Alder, quien tras la muerte de su pokémon parecía estar sumido en un perenne halo de tristeza. Sin embargo, aquella risa era bastante más amarga que alegre, por lo cual el resto no dijo absolutamente nada.

Pasaron unos eternos minutos, tras los que por fin el Campeón se dignó a hablar.

"Está aquí."

Todos tragaron saliva. Shauntal garabateó algo en su cuaderno de notas, nerviosa, sin poder escoger por una vez las palabras precisas. Grimsley jugueteó con su larga bufanda, mientras dejaba la copa de vino semivacía sobre la mesa. Marshal hizo crujir sus nudillos, apoyándose contra las cuerdas del ring, para después beber un poco de agua. Caitlin cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazando su enorme almohada con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Y de pronto, todos sintieron una nueva presencia. Tan pura y cálida como la de N, pero llena de alegría y optimismo. Sin un solo rastro de aquel dolor, del miedo que inundaba la mente del chico. Hilda se acercó a la estatua, dubitativa, con sus preciosos ojos azules leyendo la inscripción. Y cuando sonrió de esa forma que había hecho plantearse su punto de vista al inflexible N, todos sintieron, contra todo pronóstico, una chispa de esperanza. No todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><em>¿Voy a morir? ¿Ositos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
